


Good Distraction

by mewnlightkana



Series: kaownahturbo creations [1]
Category: KNTB, KaownahTurbo - Fandom, kaowgowithtur
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, business meetings, pinned on the desk smut i guess (????)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewnlightkana/pseuds/mewnlightkana
Summary: They were all busy talking about business when Turbo, who was feeling a little needy, decided to sit on Kaownah's lap. "You stressed, Love?" He whispered. "Kinda." Kaownah mouthed. Turbo moved his legs on either side of Kaownah's hips, straddling him. He started grinding his hips and started rocking Kaownah, feeling his member harden underneath him.
Relationships: Turbo Chanokchon Boonmanawong/Kaownah Kittipat Kaewcharoen
Series: kaownahturbo creations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Good Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... so this is my first time writing a KNTB nsfw so please pardon! :'( I'm a soft KNTB stan I swear!! Anyways, hope you guys like it. Enjoy~!

Kaownah is in a stressful business meeting along with Mew, Kao and Zee. **"You guys in? Shall we start?"** Kaownah asked. **"It's been days. Is it fixed?"** Mew asked. **"Unfortunately not."** Kao answered and typed something. _Kaownah was stressed because the stocks have been decreasing and their sales were also going down. Some of the investors pulled out and it was just pure devastation._

 **"Zee, you on line?"** Mew asked. **"Here, bro."** Zee answered. **"Coo helped me find some investors. So far he found 8."** Kao said. **"Gulf will be donating for the company. He insisted."** Mew added.

They were all busy talking about business when Turbo, _who was feeling a little needy_ , decided to sit on Kaownah's lap. **"You stressed, Love?"** He whispered. **"Kinda."** Kaownah mouthed. Turbo moved his legs on either side of Kaownah's hips, straddling him. He started grinding his hips and started rocking Kaownah, feeling his member harden underneath him. 

**"Love.."** Kaownah half-whispered half-groaned. **"I'm horny.."** He admitted. Kaownah just cussed underneath his breath as he was trying to understand that his husband is 4 weeks pregnant. _Surely he'll have these weird hormones._ **"You don't have to move. I'll do it."** He added and moaned silently. Kaownah grunted and started to prep Turbo. 

Whenever Kaownah's slender fingers brush against Turbo's prostate, Turbo would moan so Kaownah would hiss at him, reminding him that he's in a meeting. His recent hiss was loud enough to startle his business mates. **"What was that?"** Zee asked. **"It was me. I stubbed my toe, I'm sorry. Continue."** Kaownah reasoned. Then as Turbo's almost ready, with three fingers inside him, he moaned loudly. **"Kaownah, please—hnggg!"** He begged.

 **"I think we're interrupting something.."** Kao said. **"Um.. yes. I'm sorry.. Is it disrespectful if I leave the meeting?"** Kaownah asked. **"Go ahead. We understand that Turbo is pregnant. Gulf was also like that when he was bearing the twins."** Mew explained. Kaownah immediately left the call and carried Turbo to his desk and pinned him. 

**"How dare you interrupt my meeting."** He said. **"Uhm.. Kaownah please, I'm sorry.. I j-just.. I want you.."** He moaned. Kaownah flipped Turbo on his behind and made him face wall, his dick pressed against the table but not too hard to hurt him. 

Kaownah held both Turbo's wrists to pin him down and said, **"Do you know how embarrassing that was?"** He spanked Turbo. **"Uhm!!"** Turbo yelped. **"I'm sorry.. I'll be a good boy Love. I promise—ngh!"** He moaned.

 **"You better be."** Kaownah kissed his nape and slowly unzipped his pants as Turbo's naked ass grind against his hard on. **"Agh.."** Kaownah groaned and stroked his hard on. **"Play with yourself, Love."** Turbo gulped and sat on the desk, legs wide open. **"There you go."** Kaownah smirked and sat on their bed, _watching his beautiful husband play with himself._

 **"Yeah, that's it. Why don't you finish the prep, hmm?"** Turbo nodded and inserted two fingers inside his slightly loose rim and his other hand was stroking his hard dick. **"Two fingers? I'm insulted, Love. Add another one."** Kaownah said as he quickens his handjob. **"Ahmm!! Love I'm cumming!"** Turbo arched his back and released ropes of white on the carpeted floor and on his chest.

 **"Come here."** Kaownah called. Turbo, who was still in a trance after his orgasm, walked slowly towards his husband. **"Want me to fuck you or you ride me?"** Kaownah asked when he made Turbo straddle him. **"I love you."** He said as he adores his spent husband. **"I love you too but I'm tired. My back hurts."** Turbo said and buried his face on Kaownah's neck. **"Lemme fuck you then."**

He laid Turbo down and inserted his hardened member inside. **"Hngg... so fucking big.."** Turbo moaned. Kaownah started moving slowly and as Turbo's moans get louder, his pace quickens. **"Ahh! Fuck harder! Shit..ahm!!"** Turbo cried. **"Harder, Love. Ahh shit!"** He held his member and stroked himself, helping his orgasm. 

**"Gonna cum?"** Kaownah asked. Turbo moaned and nodded. **"Cum with me—Ahh.."** Kaownah groaned as he reached his climax, spilling his hot seeds inside Turbo. Turbo then followed suit. 

**"I guess disturbing you from a business meeting isn't so bad."** Turbo giggled after they did the aftercare. **"Yeah but please, don't do that again. That was a very important meeting."** Kaownah said and combed his husband's hair. They were on the bed, spooned. 

**"I know. Fourwheel found several investors and they were all willing to help you. He also bought 75% of the stocks with triple the price. You didn't know? It's because he only told Mew. I wanted to tell you personally. So no need to fret, Love. Everything's solved."** Turbo smiled. 

**"Oh you are certainly the best husband ever. I love you so much!"** Kaownah hugged Turbo tight and kissed him passionately. **"I know I'm the best."** Turbo giggled. **"And I love you too. So much."**

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? not that good? :'( okay. hahahaha jk. hope y'all liked it. i'll write more but i doubt many will read :(( but.. yeah. i just wanted to share. thank you for reading! Follow me on twitter~ @mewnlightkana


End file.
